


Don't go down to the woods tonight, who knows what you will find

by AStarryMystery



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Fae & Fairies, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical Forest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mixed-Magic!Hyunjin, Overstimulation, Submissive!Han Jisung, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarryMystery/pseuds/AStarryMystery
Summary: Chan always warned Jisung to stay out of the forest at night, maybe he should have listened.





	Don't go down to the woods tonight, who knows what you will find

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my ex who drove around 3 hours, lost, for mozzarella sticks when she could have just used her phone's gps to find the restaurant. 
> 
> A side note, Jisung's hunger in this causes him to be slightly disoriented and dizzy before a sexual activity. If this is something that might trigger you please precede with caution! Nothing is too graphic but it could be a little triggering nonetheless. Hyunjin's blood also influences Jisung, not to the point where Jisung couldn't deny anything, but it does have effect on his body. Please be safe and avoid this if it's something that might be upsetting to you.

Jisung was alone in the house, the slow ticking of the clock in the next room taunting him. It was the longest Chan had left him on his own and the young vampire quickly found himself irritable with hunger. Their cabinets empty of the usual substitutes Chan had for them. Even the lollipops and chocolates Felix had made especially for him had been finished off earlier that week. 

  
  


The sun had set, the image clear as the young vampire stared out at the darkened forest from the kitchen window. Fireflies dancing from place to place among the soft green grass. Jisung wasn’t supposed to go into the forest at night, at least, not on his own. Chan’s silly tales of faes wanting to sire young impressionable fledglings was something that had yet to leave Jisung’s mind. Jisung stared at the front door conflicted, it wasn’t like he believed the stories Chan liked to tell him. 

  
  


Although, he was sure Chan knew what was best for him and always warned him to stay inside at night for a reason; He was just too hungry to wait for Chan to return, it seemed he wouldn’t be back until morning. The older had been under a lot of stress and probably didn’t realize he was leaving Jisung alone without anything to quench his thirst and to settle the biting hunger that had started to bloom in his stomach. They were usually well stocked with a vast selection of blood infused treats so this was a new situation entirely for the young vampire. 

  
  


Something must have happened with the latest piece Chan was composing for the man to be away for so long. An evening away from home didn’t seem like a big deal to most, but Chan was still wary about leaving Jisung on his own. It was approaching two years since Jisung had been changed and taken in by Chan and the vampire was still so cautious about Jisung’s upbringing as a supernatural creature. 

  
  


Jisung was the first person Chan had changed so the vampire was very protective towards his fledgling. Their home had been protected, charmed, by three different witches to ease Chan’s worry about leaving Jisung home alone on the evenings Chan did have to venture out of the woods. 

Chan didn’t like to talk about it, but he hadn’t have the easiest time with his transition into immortal life. He had been abandoned, left to figure out how to survive on his own. Jisung didn’t mind that the older was more protective than what was deemed normal knowing about the man’s past. He just wanted to keep Jisung safe and sheltered from the world in the way he was never allowed to be.

The silence of their home was doing nothing to help distract Jisung’s discomfort. Sounds of crickets and cicadas from outside a soft background noise that amplified the loneliness the vampire was feeling. The house starting to appear more like a holding cell rather than the place he called home. All Jisung had to do was call Chan and the vampire would be home in an instant, but Jisung already took up so much of Chan’s time that he couldn’t do that without feeling guilty for interrupting the man’s work.

  
  


With a grumpy sigh Jisung pushed himself off the kitchen counter and made his way out the front door determined to catch a small animal to hold him over until Chan returned. Jisung would only travel to the end of the path and back, catching something on his night stroll. Chan couldn’t be angry at him if he didn’t go further than the closest trail, at least that’s what Jisung kept telling himself.

  
  
  
  


It was something that would be invisible to the human eye, but the plants held a luminous glow that lit up the forest floor in an enchanting shade of purple. Specks of green lighting up brilliantly ever so often. It was so mesmerizing at night that Jisung found himself losing focus as he travelled further on his hunt, the flowers and mushrooms shining softly in the darkness under a star-filled sky. Lightning bugs landing down to rest on the sparkling petals and leaves.

  
  


Various flower and berry bushes filled the edges of the trail, all holding an otherworldly shimmer to them. Earthy tones filled Jisung’s nostrils pleasantly. A small smile on his lips as he noticed some of the flowers Felix had planted twinkling along the paths. With slight dizziness Jisung walked, tripping over branches, his hands and jeans getting dirtied in the process. He was so thirsty that it was starting to cloud up his mind, taking away all of his usual grace and elegance.

  
  


Hauling himself off the forest floor with a soft huff, Jisung sauntered forward, refusing to admit defeat. He wasn’t used to hunting animals, never having much need for it when Felix had such a soft spot for the fledgling. The witch was always making him special blood infused treats that kept the vampire’s thirst satiated. The vampire was out of touch with nature but he felt certain he would be able to catch something small, no matter how clumsy of a state he was in. Even when he was newly turned he had been able to catch birds and hares, a precaution Chan made sure of.

  
  


This part of the forest appeared so empty that it was startling to notice he wasn’t the only person on the trail. Ahead of him a tall figure was clipping flowers at a small opening in the shrubbery. A tiny hidden cabin had been revealed with a vast garden in the front of it. The plants most likely a defense mechanism charmed to hide the house unless the inhabitants wished otherwise seeing how it was a cabin Jisung had never seen before. 

  
  


This was a part of the forest that Jisung had yet to explore to great lengths but he was surprised to see another vampire’s home on this side of the woods.Wild turkey and rabbits were the main things Jisung recalled seeing when he had helped Felix with planting in the area, not other people. 

  
  


The wolves resigning on the opposite side of the forest along with most of the magic and supernatural alike. It always seemed more quiet than other parts of the forest, maybe that’s why the person had chosen to settle here. It was a big reason Chan liked their side of the forest, after all. There were less people to worry about.

The person was so startlingly pretty that Jisung had stopped in his tracks, his hunger momentarily forgotten as he observed the man’s features. Jisung still halted, was left uncertain if he should proceed or turn around. He felt anxious to make his presence known but he would feel silly to turn around now.

  
  


"What are you doing out here by yourself?" A melodic voice questioned, dragging Jisung from his thoughts. Jisung gnawed on his lower lip, watching the vampire who held beautiful flowers in his hands, the shimmer from them dancing softly on his perfect skin. 

  
  


“I got thirsty.” Jisung offered simply, an embarrassed smile adorning his face and showing off his tiny fangs. 

“So you’re hunting by yourself at this hour?” the man questioned with a concerned glance looking more worried when Jisung agreed. It was always so easy for people to tell that Jisung was only a fledgling. 

The man made a pondering noise before motioning to his cabin. “I have a blood bag if you need it.”

  
  


Jisung’s eyes sparkled, his tongue darting out over his lips at the mention of blood. “Yes, please.” He answered without much thought, still feeling light headed from his hunger and his mouth now salivating at the hopes of being fed. Not questioning the risks of accepting blood bags from a stranger as he darted over to where Hyunjin had been picking flowers.

  
  


Crystals had been placed along the pathway that lead to the cabin, catching the glimmering light coming from the flowers beside them. Jisung spared a glance at the shrubbery closing up behind him as he followed the other vampire inside. In any other circumstance it would cause him to worry, hating feeling trapped. The only worry his mind could afford to hold now was feeding.

The inside of the vampire’s cabin was much larger than it had appeared outside. There were potted plants swaying in excitement from the windowsill. The flowers and succulents seeming to have a mind of their own, very similar to some of the charmed plants he had seen witches use. 

Candles had been lit, filling the living room with comforting aromas. The house smelling of a soothing lavender and vanilla causing Jisung’s body to slump with relaxation. The plants that were scattered about most likely charmed to add comfort to the atmosphere. A large bookshelf to the right held an interesting assortment of leather bound books. It didn’t seem like anyone else was there with them.

  
  


“I’m Hyunjin, by the way.” The man offered as he rummaged around his kitchen pulling a sealed crimson bag, that held a cherry logo on the front, from his fridge after a few moments of searching. The flowers he had been collecting outside laid in a forgotten bundle on the kitchen counter.

“Jisung.” He offered, blinking dazedly as he realized the moonlight didn’t do Hyunjin justice. The man even prettier than he had seemed under the night sky, dressed in an oversized pastel sweater that brought out a sweetness Jisung didn’t want to tear his eyes away from.

  
  


Holding the cherry flavored bag in his hand, Hyunjin made a contemplative noise as his eyes raked over Jisung’s figure. “You know, there are other ways to ease thirst.” Hyunjin smiled warmly and Jisung gulped, feeling slightly nervous at the scrutiny though he couldn’t place why. 

  
  


“Like what?”

  
  


Hyunjin’s smile widened, showing off his dazzling white teeth even more as he let his finger trail up his neck. Jisung’s eyes followed his finger, almost in a trance, now desperate to know how Hyunjin tasted. 

  
  


“Chan says it’s not good to drink from other supernatural.” Jisung replied dazedly, his eyes not leaving the long column of Hyunjin’s neck. An ache growing in his fangs at the thought of drinking from the other vampire. The hunger fogging up his mind and leaving him unable to remember the older’s explanatory words of caution on drinking from other supernatural beings. Maybe it wasn’t anything too important.

  
  


“It’s never hurt me before, it actually helped the hunger stay away longer.”

  
  


Jisung’s gaze darted between the blood bag in Hyunjin’s hand and the man’s slender neck curiously. Chan was already going to be mad at him, he might as well make it worth it. Regardless of what Chan would later say, Hyunjin may have been a stranger, but he didn’t seem malicious or untrustworthy.

“May I?” Jisung asked timidly, fearing rejection even though it was Hyunjin’s suggestion to have Jisung drink from him. 

  
  


Hyunjin pulled Jisung closer in silent permission, their bodies brushing against one another as Jisung nuzzled against Hyunjin’s neck. Jisung let his fangs break Hyunjin’s skin after a sharp inhale, taking in Hyunjin’s alluring scent. He found himself startled by the sweet warmth that had taken over his taste buds. Jisung suckled greedily, his fingers fisting in Hyunjin’s shirt as a dire attempt to ground himself. 

  
  


Jisung had only drank from animals, blood bags, and the sweet infusions he had been spoiled with. He had never drank from a person before and he hadn’t expected there to be so much of a difference but Hyunjin truly tasted like something he would die for. Excitement and arousal were curling in the depths of his core with each enticing drop of blood that swirled on his tongue.

  
  


Jisung found that he didn’t want to stop, wanting to lose himself in the blissful warmth that was settling over his body. A pleasure he had never experienced before seeping into his bones as he moaned against Hyunjin’s flesh. Hyunjin had a shaky grip on Jisung as well, like the man was afraid to lose balance, a low groan being pulled from him as Jisung drank. Everything about Hyunjin in that moment a saccharine addiction entrancing his entire being.

  
  


Hyunjin’s fingers ran through Jisung’s hair, encouraging the vampire to continue feeding. They had wound up a pile on the floor, their bodies landing with a loud thump as Jisung rutted softly against Hyunjin, unable to contain the sheer bliss he was feeling in the moment. There was no time for embarrassment when Hyunjin was something solid, blissful, and pliant below him. Dimly aware that the dying thirst Jisung had been feeling had finally been tamed, a whole new longing taking its place.

  
  


Jisung pulled off panting, sucking air into his lungs as his breath came out in heavy puffs. “Oh my god.” He whispered, not able to comprehend what he was feeling. Heat was still seering away in his veins. Hyunjin was eyeing him with half-lidded eyes looking equally wrecked, but nowhere near as desperate at Jisung felt. A trail of blood making its way down Hyunjin’s neck staining the man’s soft sweater. The stark crimson held an iridescent sheen that caught Jisung by surprise.

  
  
  


Leaning back in, Jisung lapped at the blood that was left on Hyunjin’s skin, unable to let it go to waste after tasting how delicious it truly was. Drinking from someone was always more intimate, but Jisung didn’t realize it would feel like that. There was nothing that could prepare him for the breathtaking feeling he had just experienced. His body still felt weak, unsteady, with the burning flame of arousal clouding up his senses. Maybe that was why Chan had been so against the idea of Jisung feeding from someone, it was a feeling he could easily become addicted to.

  
  


A small smirk played on Hyunjin’s lips, like he was well aware of the fledgling’s thoughts, as he pulled Jisung up onto the couch with him. “I don’t think you’re done yet.” Hyunjin whispered playfully, moving so he was hovering over Jisung’s body. 

  
  


Jisung slumped back against the couch, body still in a pleasured daze as Hyunjin peppered kisses onto his sensitive skin, looking proud at the state the vampire was in. Jisung found himself bending to Hyunjin’s will, allowing the man to do as he pleased.

“You’re so pretty.” Hyunjin hummed appreciatively, his finger rubbing over one of Jisung’s clothed nipples, looking almost predatory at the little jerk Jisung’s body gave in reaction.

  
  


Hyunjin’s lips wrapped around his length, stretched obscenely, as he used his hand to jerk Jisung’s shaft as he bobbed lower. A hum of content vibrating around Jisung as Hyunjin took in the boy’s desperate whines. Hyunjin’s free hand coming up to tease Jisung’s nipple, amused by the shaky jerk that Jisung couldn’t fight.

  
  


Jisung’s thighs were shaking slightly as Hyunjin popped off with a wet noise that caused him to twitch in Hyunjin’s fist. The vampire’s thumb teasing Jisung’s slit as he quickened the pace that he was stroking Jisung with.

  
  


It didn’t take much to have Jisung spilling over Hyunjin’s hand, the other vampire stroking faster not letting Jisung’s erection soften, fueled by the desperate mewls that left Jisung’s lips. It continued in a dizzying mix of pleasure. Hyunjin taking what he could from Jisung’s body, and then some, leaving the vampire feeling overwhelmed and boneless.

Right when Jisung thought he couldn’t get hard again, Hyunjin’s lips trailing up his thighs, his tongue flicking out over the vampire’s sensitive slit causing him to bite out a curse, arousal high in his veins yet again. 

  
  


Hyunjin looked pleased with himself, gathering up a droplet of his own blood from Jisung’s bite mark that had yet to heal shoving it into the vampire’s mouth. Jisung whined high, begging pleads spilling from his lips, even though he was unsure at this point what he was asking for.

“You’re doing so well, do you feel good, love? ” Hyunjin questioned, eyeing him curiously as he slowly stroked Jisung back to the edge.

  
  


“Please” Jisung whined again, his hips jerking up into Hyunjin’s fist.

  
  


“You’re such an impatient little thing.” Hyunjin tutted, but obliged, quickening his pace so Jisung could find the pleasure he was craving once more.

  
  


With a loud wail Jisung came yet again, whimpering when Hyunjin leaned down to lick at the mess he had made of his stomach and softening cock.

  
  


Jisung laid there, oblivious to the world around him, whining when Hyunjin’s warmth left him; Too tired to find out where the man was going. His body jerked in shock once the damp rag Hyunjin had left to get wiped gently at his skin. 

  
  


“Shh, it’s just me.” Hyunjin consolded the fledgling, placing a small kiss to the vampire’s forehead in apology for startling him as he started to clean the boy up the best that he could in his current state. 

  
  


He believed Hyunjin had pulled his briefs back on but he couldn’t be sure.His shirt was still discarded somewhere haphazardly on the floor with his other belongings. His vision became blurry and it was a struggle to keep his eyes open even slightly. 

  
  


“Just rest, you can drink more later. You’re safe little one.” Hyunjin assured.

  
  
Jisung huffed slightly, letting his eyes close in exhaustion, too tired to give a response. He felt safe, full, and warm as Hyunjin had curled back up next to him on the couch. The small space giving Hyunjin an excuse to pull Jisung so he was resting on top of him, head placed cozily near his neck.

  
One of the blankets that had been tossed on the back of the couch wrapped snuggly around them both as Hyunjin hummed softly, placing the odd kiss or two on Jisung’s squishy cheeks.

  
  


“Pretty boy, I don’t think I should give you back.” Hyunjin mused, his fingers stroking through Jisung’s hair as the vampire slept.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
